Letters
by TheGirlOfErised
Summary: 'The ones that love us never really leave us, Harry.' Discover the hidden thoughts of the Harry Potter characters as they write letters to their loved ones. Suck at summeries, but hopefully more enjoyable than it sounds.
1. Your Son, Teddy Lupin

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I've been absent from FF for so long, I've been working really hard on a bunch of new ideas and I guess it's just slipped my mind…I would let you slap me, but I'm afraid I'm firmly behind my computer screen in England. Unless you're willing to come to my house...NO YOU CREEP THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! ...I guess it's your loss. Anyway, now onto this new story!**

**It's about all the characters that die in Harry Potter, and their families dealing with the aftermath by writing letters to dead relatives/friends. It's got a few of the next gen (Fred II, James II, Ted Lupin and Albus II) because I think they are important for this story, seeing as their name sakes are important aspects in Harry Potter. Hope you guys enjoy and don't want to kill me! Any who, onto the first chapter!**

**~IAmWhoIAmAndYouCan'tChangeMe~**

* * *

Dear Dad,

When I was younger, Harry told me stories about how you taught at Hogwarts, how you saved Harry's Godfather from the Dementor's, and how you were one of the bravest men he ever knew. He always told me how ashamed you were of your condition, how you couldn't believe it when Mum wanted to marry you and when she said she loved you, you never quite believed it.

I want to tell you how wrong you were, but I know it isn't possible. I don't even remember you, I was too young to know my parents the way I should. So I'm telling you now. I'm telling you how much I wish you were here to see everything I'm trying to achieve. I want you to know that you should have never been ashamed of yourself, that you were never dark or evil inside like the werewolf you thought you were; that you were always a pure and wonderful person that you should have been proud of. I want you to know that Mum was the luckiest woman alive to be marrying you, and that I will never forget the sacrifices you made for me and the rest of us. I want you to know that I'm not a werewolf, but it wouldn't change a thing if I was; I would still love you like you deserve.

I want you to know that I love you, no matter how little I know you. I want you to always know that when I have kids of my own, I'll be telling them stories of my Dad and how he helped the Light until the very end.

You are my hero, and I wish I could say that to your face,

Your Son,

Teddy Lupin


	2. Mischief Managed Forever More, Fred

**A/N: I cried so much in the movie when Fred died, the Twins were two of my favourite characters up until the very end :') anyways...new chapter/letter thing!**

* * *

Dear Georgie,

Do you remember when Mum used to get our names mixed up all the time? She said it was because we were practically the same person that we were so alike it was going to kill her; the amount of stress we gave her. She was right.

You're my brother, my twin, my partner in crime. You need to remember that I am always there, watching you at the joke shop like nothing has changed. I don't want you to mourn over me, Georgie. Don't ruin your life because I never got to live mine. I want you to get your bloody arse back into gear and continue our legacy. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. I don't want to know that the reason my brother is like this is because of me. I know you better than that, Georgie. You're not that holey (get it!).

Just remember, Georgie. Look after Mum and the others; they need you to bring them a smile when they're missing me.

Mischief Managed Forever,

Fred


	3. I Miss You, Freddie

**A/N: A reply from George (Georgie/Forge/any other name you can think of) to Fred. Not nessesarily a reply to it literally, because I wrote this before I wrote the other Letter. So let's just say it is, and ignore anything that doesn't add up, shall we?**

* * *

Dear Fred,

It feels strange writing your name without mine after it. We've always been Fred and George, Gred and Forge, George and Fred, we've never been individuals. We were inseparable, friends, brothers. I never knew how much I took that for granted until you were gone and I was left alone. I never realised how much being your twin really meant to me; how everything I do seems dull in comparison to what we could be doing together. I never remember telling you this, but I loved you and I still do. You were my best friend, you were my anchor, you made every prank, every detention, every scowl from Mum worthwhile like there was nothing stopping us. I still run the joke shop, Ron helps out sometimes, but it is nothing to what it could have been if you were still with us. Mum still cries about you sometimes, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I do too. Every time I look in the mirror, it's like the shock of seeing you again, and then I see myself truly in my scarred glory and I realise that you aren't here and that you're never coming back.

I'd like to believe that you never left, that it's all just a dream and I'll wake up to you sitting on a stool in the joke shop, working on your latest idea or insulting Ron to no end. I think Mum thinks so too, she looks out the window sometimes, as if not quite believing that you're not outside playing Quidditch or denoming the garden.

We need you back, Fred. I need you back, it doesn't feel right without you here.

Your Twin,

George

* * *

**A/N: Another Chappie completed- Mission Accomplished! I do hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	4. Potter to Padfoot

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I am so, so sorry. This is the moment you would tell me that I was being stupid and that it isn't my fault, but this time it is. I remember in third year when I first met you, when I first realised that I wasn't alone and that not all my family was gone. You were taken from me then, too; in a less harsh sense. You said we could be a family, one day, before you went on the run. We never had the chance to put that to play; we never got the chance to become a family. If it weren't for me, you would be here, ruffling my hair and yelling at me for taking so long asking Ginny to marry me. You would have been my best man; you would have made a toast saying how glad you were that you lived to see it.

If it weren't for me and my stupid scar, I wouldn't be writing this letter.

You were my Godfather; the only person left you didn't love me because I was a tool for war or because I could protect their family. I loved you for it; I still love you for it. You're my role model for how I should be with my own Godson, the same child who lost his parents too young; seem familiar?

Your Godson,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: Review to make me a happy writer :)**


	5. A Mother's Love Forever Strong

**A/N: Lily and Severus in the memory scene of Harry Potter (the book and the film!) was the sweetest thing I have ever seen! I was saying 'Awwwwww' gthe whole way through it!**

* * *

Dear Harry,

It's hard for me to put into words just how proud I am of you. Of everything you have done and everything you have sacrificed to keep your friends safe. It's a sad thought to know that it is necessary for me to write this to you; that I cannot express my feelings to you face to face. But know this, everything I did for you that night when the Dark Lord came for us; I would do again a thousand times just to see the smile on your face when you realised that you had won; that you were safe. It must be hard for you to understand why I would do this for you, but never underestimate the power of a mother's love for her child. You were and still are my world, and I will never regret my actions that day. I love you, and you will realise just how strong my love is when you have children of your own, hopefully born into a safer world than the one I left you in.

Don't ever forget how much I care about you. Don't ever forget that I am always there for you, even if you can't see me. Never forget that I am your mother and I will never leave you, ever.

With all my love,

Lily

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. From the Wolf to his Cub

**A/N: This was one of the hardest things to write, mainly because there is literally nothing to go on from the Epilogue (HP+The Deathly Hallows [Book 7]) about Teddy's character other than a few things mentioned about him graduating Hogwarts. And I don't really understand the character, but I LOVE Remus and Tonks so I had to do it! Enough of the ramblings of the crazed writer, read the chapter!**

* * *

Dear Teddy,

We never wanted to leave you like this, and for that we are so sorry. We are sorry that we can't be there for your first day at Hogwarts, or the first time you ride a broom. Or when you walk down the aisle, making us proud. We are sorry we can't be the parents that you deserve, we left you and it was selfish. It was cruel of us to leave you when we knew we may not return. Just remember that even though you cannot see us, we are always there. Harry is there for you, the way we knew he would be. You couldn't have had a better God father or friend.

We don't want you to regret our deaths; we died to give you this life. We gave you the chance to have a peaceful life, free of the fear and horror that may have continued if we hadn't fought against it. We are so proud of you and we love you.

Forever Yours,

Your loving parents, Remus and Dora


	7. I love you, Lily, Always and Forever

**A/N: N'awwww I do love Lily/Severus!**

* * *

Dear Lily,

I am so, so sorry. I tried to protect you and your family. I tried to keep you safe. But I couldn't. I've regretted it every second of my life; every moment I have spent asleep I've been dreaming of you. I love you, Lily. And for that I am so sorry.

I thought that protecting Harry would help me bring your memory back; make me remember all the times we had when it was just us against the world, where no one could stop us. I thought that helping Albus was my way of apologizing to you, for everything I've done. But it wasn't enough.

You died too young and it was my fault. I deserve the death I was given. I just hope that someday, you will forgive me. Just remember that I will love you, always and forever.

Yours,

Severus Snape

* * *

**A/N: Question time...**

**Should I do a letter from James Potter to the rest of the Marauders? (Including/Excluding Peter?)**


	8. Padfoot to Potter

**A/N: Ahhh Sirius, the reason for my existence (kidding...sort of?) I just love Sirius' character, he's such a lovable character you just can't hate him!**

* * *

Dear Harry,

Don't think for one second that it is your fault. Don't think for one moment that you were ever to blame. I knew the risk when I came to you, and I would take it again. You are the son I wish I could have had, the boy I wanted to see grow into the man you are now. Don't regret what happened to me, your life is too precious to be spent in mourning for me. You should be proud of everything you have done; you have made this world a better place for generations to come. I'm sure your parents would be proud, as I am. If it weren't for you, I would have been convicted of a crime I didn't commit, a crime I wouldn't even dream of committing. You gave me a chance to explain myself to you, and for that I will be forever grateful. You trusted me when no one else would, and just for that you became the bravest and most amazing man I have ever met. You were my family, the family I wished I could have had sooner. Harry, I am so proud of you. You are my godson; don't ever forget how much I cared about you.

Yours in Eternity,

Sirius Black

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make it less serious (no pun intended there!) but I didn't have the heart to add in a joke or too, these people are supposed to be dead, you'd be morbid too if you were in their situation!**


	9. I can't be him, I can't be Your Twin

**A/N: Again, I'm basing this character of Fred II on stories I've read and forums where people have discussed this character. Honestly, I really don't know how to portray Fred II, because he could be like his Dad or like his Mum, Angelina (two completely different characters!)**

* * *

Dear Dad,

Today is your birthday. I never asked why you never celebrated it. Not until today. When I asked Mum why you never did, she told me about him. About your twin, Fred. The Uncle I never met. The Uncle I'm named after. You didn't tell me much about my namesake, only that you were very close. The way you speak about him gives you a glint in your eye which makes me wonder just how special Fred was to you. When I asked Mum, she told me how you were inseparable, how you couldn't go a day without laughing together about some old joke that no one else understood.

She told me how you changed when he died. About how you turned to make a joke with him, but he wasn't there. When Grandma slipped up and called you Fred, and you laughed because it used to happen all the time. About how you both realised what had happened and burst into tears. You missed him, and you still miss him.

And that's why I'm writing this letter.

Because I'm not him, Dad. I never will be. I can't replace him, just because you named me after him. And I'm okay with that, even if you aren't. I can laugh with you and tell you about all the pranks I've played at Hogwarts. I can tell you all the fun things I've done with James, all the great things I'm looking forward too. But I can't be your brother. I can't be the hero that I will always admire for his bravery, and his attitude. The man that was smiling until the very end.

I'm sorry Dad. I can't be the Great Fred Weasley.

Your son, Fred

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and Happy Easter! (I'm two days late...ah well!)**


	10. I am Forever in your Debt, I am Sorry

**A/N: From the request of a reviewer (violetrose) I have decided to put in a letter of apology from Wormtail. This was hard to do, because personally I think that Wormtail is a slimeball who JK Rowling should have killed in the third book, but hey, he's important in the story so let's make him at least sound nice.**

**violetrose: thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dear James and Lily,

It seems as though it has been a while since I have addressed you with those names. It's been so long, I find it impossible to remember the last time we had a decent conversation. Not that I deserved it, of course, but I believe now is the time for amends.

I am a traitor, a liar and worst of all a terrible friend to both of you. As well as betraying your trust, I caused the most unimaginable pain on both Sirius and Remus, forcing them to live a life as either a fugitive or a life knowing that all your friends were gone. This cannot make up for the things I have done to you all, but I wanted to explain; it is my last chance for redemption.

I was a coward, a fool, I believed the Dark Lord would protect me from everything that the war entailed, and I couldn't believe that someone like me could be accepted by someone like him. He promised me everything, bribed me into giving him the address to your home, ruining my chances of protecting you like the secret keeper I should have been. I should have never traded Sirius for secret keeper; he would have been a much better friend to both of you.

When I discovered you were dead I was shocked and distraught at how casual I could have been at the death of you. I panicked, and I tried to make Sirius take the blame. I know now that I deserved the death I got, and that I deserve to rot in hell for the rest of eternity.

What confused me most were the acts of a young Harry James Potter. Your son, the enigma of you both rolled into a single person, saved my life. He protected me, even though he knew of my evils and yet he still let me live. I am glad I gave up my life to save his when his life debt was owed.

I know I should never be forgiven, and that I shall forever be an enemy in your eyes, but know that I am sorry and I regret with every bone in my body that this fate was entailed for you.

My Sincerest Apologies,

Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail

* * *

**A/N: Very formal, very to the point, and very very very untruthful. He was a git, nuff said.**


	11. Death is More Than You Deserve

**A/N: I couldn't resist putting a reply, because we all love it when characters get angry :grins evily:. I'm afraid dear old Peter isn't getting the reply he wanted, if this were real I wouldn't doubt a few considerably painful hexes and curses being put on this parchment. Just in case, I suggest you don't touch the screen of your Computer/Laptop/Mac/Macbook/Phone/Notebook/Other device I haven't mentioned...WAIT- WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? READ THE CHAPTER, HONESTLY...**

* * *

Dear Peter,

We accept your apology, but we will never forgive you. Ever. You betrayed us to the man who wanted us dead without a second thought on it and damned another of your friends to a fate worse than death in Askaban. For you, death is too light of a punishment for the crimes you have committed. Moony is now dead. Padfoot is now dead. Everyone that ever loved you is dead because you were too afraid to stand with your friends and fight for the Light. Nothing you say and nothing you do can ever change our opinions on how you are valued to us. Harry is our son, and you endangered him for the sake of your own life in exchange for us and countless others that have died because Voldemort rose to power.

Betraying us once, Peter, we could understand. We could understand the pressures of being a secret keeper. But betraying us again? Sending our son to a near death to resurrect the wizard who should have been dead the first time Harry defeated him!

You cast away a life time of friends, Peter, and for that we feel sorry for you. Sorry that you will never be loved again, because of the evil that has tainted you and those you sought to destroy. One day, Peter, you will truly understand the damage of what you have done.

Your life debt to Harry was exactly that, a life debt. You didn't save him out of kindness, mercy or love. You saved him because you were forced to. Because he saved your life out of pure selflessness, you had to save his out of spite and hatred. We believed that we have never hated someone as much as we hate you, even Tom Riddle himself.

James and Lily Potter

* * *

**A/N: Yes...a bit of a bitter reply really, but I'm a bit irked myself so you can't really blame a girl for channelling her inner anger into her writing, I've done it before, but I'm afraid most of that work consists of a lot of swearing, threats and detailed annotations of attacking people. No, I don't have problems, but having coffee at 10-30 PM wasn't the best idea for the insomniac that is Becki...**

**You see, there's this button underneath this writing, and I warn you not to press it...no, I'm not using reverse pyschology...I mean it, really, don't press the button! Ah- No no no no- and...you pushed the button...Well, that wasn't so bad, so I guess you can review now, can't you? :grins innocently with evil glint in eyes:**


	12. It was never my intention, Harry

**A/N: I always wanted to know the real answer to this question, and I decided that I would guess and make my own answer. My opinion of Albus Dumbledore from the start has been that he was a lying, selfish man who only wanted power. He was powerful, so therefore automatically given the position as 'Leader of the Light'. He was never innocent, he always held back important information so he could gain control on Harry's life.**

**Right, now I've stopped ranting about how much I hate Dumbles, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, Harry, then I am dead. Whether it be of natural or intentional causes I do not know, but I believe I am resting peacefully in the ground like I should.

I believe this is the time where I tell you how sorry I am for not telling you of our plans sooner. I fear it could have saved many lives if you had learnt of the prophecy the day you handed me Riddle's diary, or the day Voldemort was restored to power in the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I also regret not telling you sooner of your standing with Voldemort's soul, and for not telling you when you needed to know. I treated you as though you were a fragile child since the first day of your education, a mistake I shouldn't have made. You were a child, yes, but one that had to grow up far quicker than most adults and have seen darker things than most wizards, Dark and Light. These mistakes were costing, Harry, and for that I expect nothing less than to be hated by you. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but it does not do to dwell on the past and forget to live, as I told you on an occasion years ago.

I am writing to answer a question you asked me long ago, the first time that I lied to you about something that you had the right to know. One faithful day in winter, you asked me what it was I saw in the Mirror of Erised, the precious mirror you grew to use frequently in those months. I replied with my love for socks, which regretably it was a lie; despite how much I would love socks for Christmas. My reply was simple and you did not ask more of me, but the questioning look in your eyes told me you didn't quite believe me.

So, what do I see when I look in the mirror? The answer to that, my boy would be simple. I see many, many things.

The first and most frequent image I see is that of my siblings, Arianna and Aberforth, my deceased sister and younger brother, both of which have suffered for my expense. You should know the story by now, I'm sure most of the wizarding world does. My sister was a squib, Harry, and in those days it was even more frowned upon to be without magic in such a magical family than it is in the present. She was treated poorly, and one day I, Aberforth and Grindlewald were arguing, and the magic she had built up in her system through withdrawal burst through, and she could not control herself. We tried to prevent her from hurting herself or anyone else, but we were too caught up in our own arguement to tell where we were firing our spells. I am still unsure of which of us killed Arianna, and I regret not paying attention to her when I should have like the brother she deserved. Aberforth hated me and still does, I believe, so I occasionally see him in the mirror, also, our family reunited once again. You may find a comparison between yourself and I that way, but you must remember Harry that nothing of your family's death was your fault, whereas I am the reason Arianna is not here today.

There are many other things my heart desires, Harry, one of which living in a world free of Voldemort, something I hope you are doing now. Another is a rekindled relationship with all those that mistrust me, as one thing I value both all others is trust. I am sorry to say that you, Harry, have become one of the numbers on that dreadfully long list. I misinformed you, kept you in the dark when it could have helped many people and saved many lives; your godfather included.

I hope that one day, when this war ends and you have a whole heart once more, you will forgive me for the mistreatment and evils I have done to you. It was never my intention nor goal to make you suffer so much, and enjoy so little throughout your childhood, even if we were at a time of war.

Yours Always,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(., X.J.[sorc]. S. of Mag.Q)

* * *

**A/N: Review! Anyone who's looking for a beta, PM me and we'll talk ;) Oh, and the titles at the bottom of the letter underneath Dumbledore's name are his actual titles, I got them off a replica of a Hogwarts Letter I have (got it from a HP obssessed friend of mine)**


End file.
